Christmas Confessions
by iloveromance
Summary: <html><head></head>My dreamy alternate version of the balcony scene from the episode "The Fight Before Christmas". Niles makes a confession to Daphne that leaves them both more confused than ever before.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Daphne Moon still couldn't believe it. Dr. Crane was _in love_ with her? But how was that possible? How could she not have known? The shocking revelation had turned

her seemingly perfect world upside down. When she overheard Niles telling Frasier that he was going to talk to her, she could feel her heart beating wildly against her

chest and she immediately went to Roz for advice. She was eternally grateful for Roz. Without another woman's opinion, she would surely have been a basket case.

But like her friend said, she was making way too much of the entire thing.

So what if Niles had been in love with her for six years? He was obviously over it now. He was in love with Mel and she was engaged to Donny. She had absolutely

nothing to worry about. So why was she so apprehensive? Roz tried to reassure Daphne that Niles would never confess that he was in love with her while Donny was

around. But Donny wasn't there. And Niles had broken up with Mel.

She stood in the living room, suddenly feeling self-conscious despite her gorgeous red dress that she'd purchased especially for Frasier's party. She knew it was

bold-even conceited maybe, but she had to admit she looked amazing. Even if Donny never once commented on her appearance. So was it just her imagination that

she'd caught Niles stealing glances at her? It wouldn't be the first time, but she'd always found his stares flattering and his compliments on her wardrobe even more

so. But she never dreamed that he was admiring her in the romantic sense. And now she wasn't sure what to do.

But she knew one thing. She'd made up her mind. She was engaged to Donny and, well... she loved him. She'd just have to let Niles down easy. Simply explain to him

that while she cared for him a great deal, she wasn't in love with him. She only prayed that she wouldn't break his heart.

"Daphne, I need to speak with you. It's a private matter. Would you join me on the balcony for a moment?"

Niles asked.

"All right." Daphne replied. She glanced at Roz who only nodded and said "Good... Luck."

Her chest tightened as she followed Niles out onto the balcony. They stood face to face and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. The night was cold,

but she barely felt it. However, when she rubbed her arms, Niles noticed.

"Daphne, I am so sorry. What am I thinking?" Then, in a gesture that warmed her heart, he removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

She started to speak first but suddenly she had no idea what to say.

"This is... so difficult." Niles was saying now.

"Dr. Crane... I know..."

"Please." He said. "I really need to say this right now."

Daphne smiled. "Just say what's in your heart."

He looked at her in surprise. "In my... heart?"

Ridiculously her eyes filled with tears. "Yes."

He looked away, nervously. "Oh... well, what I was going to say was..."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Yes?"

Boldly she took a step toward him and took his hand in hers. "It's okay. Dr. Crane. You don't have to say anything. I already know-."

"Daphne, I need my present back." He blurted out.

She looked at him in shock, trying to comprehend what he'd just told her. "What?"

"The present. I need it back. I-I'm so sorry. You see... well, your gift was broken and I didn't think Mel was going to come and... Daphne, I promise I'll replace it."

She started to leave when he caught her attention. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne! You never finished what you were going to say."

The tears in her eyes were dangerously close to the surface and she was grateful for the darkness.

"It doesn't matter now. Oh... Look. Mel is here!" She said looking through the window. "You'd better take this." She handed him the jewelry box. "And your jacket as

well."

"Excuse me." He said as he started to walk back into the condo.

She stepped aside to let him in; her heart beating against her chest. But she wasn't about to let him see her cry. She'd never be able to explain her tears to anyone;

certainly not Donny. What would he think?

She walked back into the condo, to find Donny mingling with the guests. Obviously by the way he was enjoying himself, he wasn't thinking about her. She looked

around the room; the guests singing along to Frasier's beautiful Christmas carols. Her gaze landed on Mel and Niles who were standing in the foyer. Mel was admiring

her Christmas gift, and they looked so swallowed hard; the images of Niles and Mel blurred by her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne returned her gaze to the party, locking eyes with Donny who smiled and raised his glass in greeting. When she looked back at the door, she noticed saw Mel

and Niles leaving. The sight caused a mixture of relief and guilt. Just as she was about to go to Donny, she saw Niles enter the condo... alone.

No longer able to hide her tears she hurried to the balcony, oblivious to the stares of nearby guests. As she looked out at the Seattle skyline, she sniffled, the tears

sliding down her cheeks. God, this was ridiculous; crying over a man that she'd had no romantic feelings for less than twenty-four hours ago.

Or so she'd thought. Maybe deep down she'd loved him for a long it didn't matter anyway. He loved someone else and so did she.

Her body tensed when she heard footsteps approach, but she didn't dare turn around. Besides, it was probably just Donny, wondering why she was standing out on

the balcony alone. Quickly she tried to think of an excuse for the question that was sure to come.

"Daphne?"

But it wasn't Donny's voice.

Embarrassed, she brushed the tears from her cheeks and turned around.

"Dr Crane..."

"Daphne, I just wanted to-Oh no... what's wrong?" Niles said, rushing toward her.

She smiled and brushed away yet another escaped tear.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. It's just..."

Sadly, he looked down at the ground. "God, how stupid of me. I've hurt you, haven't I? I'm so sorry about the gift. Damn, I should have never listened to Dad and just

told you the truth."

"It's quite all right, Dr. Crane. It was just an accident." Daphne said.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid. I promise I'll-."

"It's not the present, Dr. Crane." She said, hating herself for sounding so abrupt.

Tenderly he put his hand on her shoulder; the mere touch of his hand sending shivers through her body. "Then what's wrong?" he asked.

The question stirred her emotions and she choked back a sob.

"Oh Daphne... come here."

When he opened his arms to hug her, she fell into them, crying quietly.

"Daphne..." he whispered, gently rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

A sudden interruption startled them apart. "Niles! Will you hurry up? How long does it take to say goodbye to your family?" Mel's annoyed voice called from

the living room.

Daphne smiled through her tears. "Well... I guess you'd better go."

"Not until I'm sure you're all right." Niles said softly.

"I'll be fine now. Thank you, Dr. Crane. Mel's waiting for you."

He turned and glanced in Mel's direction, wincing at her irritated glare.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as Niles moved past her to return to the living room. He stopped just short of the doorway and smiled at her. "Goodnight,

Daphne."

The drone of the traffic proved to be peaceful as she looked out at the Seattle skyline. Suddenly she heard his voice again.

"Daphne?"

She turned; her heart beating faster at the sight of him. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What's gotten you so upset? I mean, if it's not about the gift."

She turned away, embarrassed. "Oh..."

"I don't mean to pry. I just... I care about you, and... Well, I'm worried."

"No need to be worried, Dr. Crane. It's sweet of you to be so concerned but I'm fine. R-really I am." But there was no hiding the quivering of her voice.

His smile was warm and comforting and his hug even more so. "Daphne..."

She sighed into his chest, forcing herself to hold in the sobs that were buried deep in her body. When he slowly let go of her, she swallowed hard.

"All right. I'll tell you what's wrong."

He gave her his full attention; something that Donny rarely did.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. When you said you wanted to talk to me, I wasn't expectin' you to mention me Christmas gift."

"Daphne, I really am sorry about that and I-."

"Please..."

He nodded for her to continue.

"You see, I...I know how you feel about me." The relief she felt at saying the words was unbelievable.

He stared at her in stunned silence. "Y-you do?"

"Yes and... Well... I don't quite know what to say."

"Daphne, I..."

"Now look, don't go beatin' yourself up over it. It's just taken me some time to get used to the idea."

He looked away, but she touched his back, causing him to turn to her once more. "I know you've got Mel and I've got Donny, but we'll always be friends..."

Before he could respond, she moved toward him and kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She found that it took all the strength she had inside to

pull away.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Crane." She said, letting her hand slowly slide away from his.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne." He said, kissing her cheek.

When they walked back to the living room, she couldn't help but stare as she watched Niles follow Mel out of the condo, gazing back at her a moment longer than he

should have.

**The End**


End file.
